


The second day of the rest of their lives

by yulls9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: "I was born to love you" by the Queen, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Softness and Tenderness, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulls9/pseuds/yulls9
Summary: Aziraphale had an appointment in Heaven that morning. Crowley had an appointment in Hell that morning, too. For their great surprise, they weren't worried about that at all. They definitely never expected visiting the head office could ever make them happy. And certainly they couldn’t even guesswherethey were going to meet the end of that day.





	The second day of the rest of their lives

Aziraphale had an appointment in Heaven that morning. Crowley had an appointment in Hell that morning, too. For their great surprise, they weren't worried about that at all. They somehow felt nothing bad was going to happen. Nothing ever will now. They definitely never expected visiting the head office could ever make them happy. And certainly they couldn’t even guess _where_ they were going to meet the end of that day.

“Seems there are no cases for today”, said Goddess sitting at a big modern milk-white wooden table.

Many cases were open once and were waiting for their time to be closed. And all of them had a fixed time. And every day was the day for some of them. In addition to Her everyday duties, She has the closing cases. And Aziraphale and Crowley’s folder fell onto Her table today.

“Oh!”

They were the most loved ones. Their case was one of the most complicated and dramatic.

She would never trust Crowley to anyone but Aziraphale. She would never trust Aziraphale to anyone but Crowley. You don't have to look after them if they look after each other, you know.

“Can’t believe 6,000 years have already passed… Can’t believe today is _that_ day…”

Each has his folder, but when they fell for each other their folders were consolidated – it was obvious they wouldn’t separate, nothing would divide them. Maybe it would be better to create one folder for them at first, because their destinies have been intertwined since their creation.

They lived without each other for about 6 months. Aziraphale was created in May. His eyes represent a blue spring sky, freshness and the sun, long-awaited warm and joy, the changes for the better. Crowley was created in November. He represents the outgoing grace and beauty of the autumn, the crackling wood in the fireplace during rainy days, the spark of light in the darkness, the wisdom in front of unknown. Spring and Autumn. Opposite but complemented. To give and to preserve. Gifts of the one pass to another.

So, Crowley has been loving Aziraphale since the first day of his existence. He just doesn’t know how not to love him, how to live without loving him.

And their folder contained The Plan that was revised taking into account The Fall. The Plan for them was rethought, and _their_ case began its countdown 6,000 years ago and was waiting exactly this day to be closed.

The folders were material, but The Plan inside it opened on a holographic sensory screen. Heaven always was high-technology, you know.

“The Fall, The Eden, the Bastille, the London, the things they made according to the personal separated to-do lists and all the things they made _for them_”

Goddess has The Plan for everyone, though this is an eternal question – are our destinies predetermined and all changes we make are predetermined, too, or can we change the fate?

She kept browsing skimming over all their history for 6,000 years and reading aloud sometimes too fast to understand.

“And the-”, she stopped not believing in Her eyes and reading carefully. “Wait. Archangels did what??? Seems we are going to have a talk”

“And, yes, the averting of the Armageddon, of course, just like I planned it. You don’t know The Plan because it’s ineffable. Precisely. Why has not anyone figured it out earlier?”

“And the switching bodies”

And there wasn’t anything to scroll anymore.

“It’s beautiful”, She said with tears in Her eyes.

“Well, they have completely finished The Plan for them. They’ve finished their tests for their good. Now they know what they could lose – each other forever. And now they will treasure the time they have a little more. And Crowley will figure out one day that his Fall was my answer to him, though his question was not in words, but inner. He always was as curious as Aziraphale was clever and discerning. It’s time…”

  
  
“Gabriel, good morning”

“Aziraphale”. Aziraphale was surprised by the tone of his voice. He couldn't remember him being sincerely polite the last time, and he surely didn’t expect him to be after all, but he was.

There was an obvious change in Gabriel. He was... sad. He looked really upset. He was more upset in the collapse of the Plan than Beelzebub was. However, she always was calmer than him. They used to complement each other. She always was rational, busy bee, had a cold head and solved problems when they really were. Have the Armageddon happened? Okay. Haven't it happened? Okay. Sad because of a lot of work went to nowhere but keep going. But actually, there was something really deeper than ruined plans for Armageddon. And Aziraphale felt sad for him, too.

“Aziraphale”, he continued after some pause. “You and him are under Almighty’s protection from now on. She said to leave both of you alone. Though I really don’t understand why, according what you’ve done, and why She isn't mad, but I have to obey”. He added a little later, “That’s all. You can go”

“Thank you, Gabriel”, his voice was warmhearted showing his support to him, and he hurried away not wanting to bother him and be problem over the one that caused the sadness.

As an archangel he had at least a grain of good, and Gabriel was happy for Aziraphale. Are archangels able to envy? Who knows.  
  


“Crowley”

“Lord Beelzebub”. They teased each other, but actually, they could be good pals if they wanted so. Or they had already_ been_ so? For him She was the most nice of all, or the least annoying of all. Maybe that's why Gabriel didn't like him most among all the demons. Crowley always was a little closer to her than him.

“There is… eerr… this comes from the Top”, and she pointed upward feeling a bit insecure. “Well, there is an order… You can see your friend whenever you wish, we are not allowed to control and we are forbidden to spy on you both-”

_Mom? Were you really hearing me all that time?_ He suddenly thought. And unconsciously and impatiently he said, “Thank you”. The walls of Hell never heard “please” or “thank you”, at least in the non-sarcastic, sincere ways. And it was sincere, it was too pure and sincere, Crowley with all his tenderness never really fit the Hell at all. Beelzebub was thankful for interruption letting her not to continue. “Ma’ I go?”

“Yeah… eerr… But you must do your job anyway”

“S'ure”

Crowley was really grateful though he never needed permission to do something. He always did what he wanted. Or what Aziraphale didn't find himself strongly disagree with. But he firmly decided to take things slow and keep doing his very usual thing - softly offer his love. He was thankful and got deep down a good feeling about all that, but he didn't expect much, really. No matter what Aziraphale decide to do with that, the angel will be safe and protected anyway. This thought pleased him so much.

“Aziraphale, angel”, said Crowley on the other end of the phone. (He wasn’t driving, by the way. And the phone wasn’t lying on the next seat and wasn’t on the speaker. He was _holding_ it in his hand. He was _talking_ to him). And the way he said took Aziraphale’s breath away, and he breathed in hard. Crowley wanted to pick something one but panicked and said both. His voice was soft and embarrassed. He blushed and rolled his eyes. It’s a pity Aziraphale couldn’t see him, he was so cute. Aziraphale smiled gently lowering his head. It was the first time he thought that “angel” could mean and a pet name, too.

“Crowley…”, he responded with the same tenderness.

“I guess you've already had a morning talk with Gabriel?”

“And I suppose you’ve had the same one with Beelzebub?”

“Yep”, he noticed the sadness in angel’s voice (but it was so unobvious, so no one, even the most insightful person, no one, would ever notice it), but he knew it wasn’t about _them_, it was so familiar Aziraphale's silly thoughts. “What's wrong?” he added softly.

“Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I just feel little sad about Gabriel”

“A little”, Crowley quietly interrupted muttering to himself. Happiness or sadness – it is never a little. It takes all of him.

“He looked really sad today. I don't know how I can help him”

Crowley's heart was melting. He held his phone in the left hand and leaned on the door covering his eyes with his right hand. His angel was too kind. He felt sad about the person who, to say the least, wasn't _nice_ with him almost throughout all their acquaintance.

“Angel, I'm sure he'll be good”, he said without a hint of rebuke. Crowley always took it seriously. He knew it really worried Aziraphale, and he didn't let it go easy. But he always knew what would work out. And it worked out that time. And it always will. His words always were soothing for his angel. He always knew things would be the way Crowley said, they just don’t have another choice.

“Yes, I'm sure you’re right. Thank you. And I’m sorry. Sometimes I w-”

Crowley felt he became livelier. It’s silly but actually lovely. It was so easy, and he was happy every time to make him happier. “I know”, he said softly and swift added, “It’s fine”

They always could sense and feel each other. But at that moment they felt each other _together_ united with a connection too deep for words.

“And I was just about to call you, too, by the way”, Aziraphale started changing the subject.

“Angel” 

“Yes?”

“You are lying”, he said smiling.

“Alright”, he said sighing and a little bit angrily what was just for show only. He’s been trying to call him for 40 minutes practicing and finding words, so when the phone rang, he was really happy to hear it was Crowley and sighed relaxing. “I didn’t know how to-”. He frowned, closed his eyes and blushed blaming himself for picking so delicate subject. It’s a pity Crowley couldn’t see him, he was so cute.

Crowley laughed softly, “I got you”. And Aziraphale felt understood, even too well understood.

There was a calm and gently pause.

“Maybe you wanna r-ride around? With me?” It was the last offer in the face of eternal utter unguarded Aziraphale's love.

“Yes”, Aziraphale was surprised by the speed of his response not less than Crowley was. “With... with pleasure”, he continued trying to play it cool. Crowley smiled.

“Sss’o, I'm coming for ya, then?”

“And I am waiting for you”

“Yes… S’ya” 

“See you”

They both were nervous. They rode some meters in silence.

“There was… eerr… a buyer this morning”, Aziraphale started carefully. He couldn’t know what Crowley wanted to talk about. He wasn’t sure if he’d like to hear about his bookshop. But not-a-demon demon breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you so much for that_, Crowley thought.

“Mmmm”, he uttered supporting him. Aziraphale felt comfortable and went on.

They were talking when Crowley’s phone rang.

“Damn you”, he swore. “Don’t you-?”

“No! No”

And Crowley reached for the phone, not early, and answered the call.

“Argh. I’m sorry. It’s work. D-don’t you mind if we drop by one place for a little while?” _Please, _he though beseeching.

“No, of course I don’t”. _Thank you_. “I’d love to see you working. I’d love to see what you do all days”

No, it’s absolutely impossible to ride a car with Aziraphale. You really can’t look at anything, but him.

Aziraphale realized _what_ he said and that he said it _at loud_ only when he’d said it. He stared ahead at the road. Without turning his head, he glanced at Crowley. He raised his eyebrows and had a “absolutely nothing weird is happening, a regular situation” face. Aziraphale noticed the pleasant smile he wanted to cover up grinning.

“Okay, then”, he said gently grinning and turned the wheel to the left.

The Bentley had cold feelings toward Aziraphale. What else was left for car to do? It could see him breaking Crowley's heart here in 1967. It could see Crowley’s grief and sufferings about his possible death. He didn’t like its music. And he made that tartan luggage rack thing with it! _But Aziraphale loved the car like he loved everything about Crowley. He loved it as a part of him. He loved it as the thing is being loved by him._ But he loved its owner anyway, so the Bentley tried to be nice.

It was the second time Aziraphale stayed in the Bentley alone after 1967 when he was waiting for Crowley. As soon as the demon slammed the door and walked a little, the Bentley decided to play music. And it was “I was born to love you” by the Queen. Of course, it was the Queen, what’s else?

He jumped, sighed hard, and reached to the tape recorder. He didn’t know what to press and actually he had no time to figure it out because the lyrics were on. He pulled his arm away and started to listen for it.

When the “So take a chance with me” part started, he raised his left eyebrow and grinned. “What an outrage. Keep going”, his face was saying. This is what Crowley called his “smug little bastard” expression. There is a silent scene. Crowley is talking with a person and doesn’t even have an idea about _what_ is happening in his car where, in its turn, his car is playing _loud_ one of his intimate feelings.

Aziraphale _liked_ the song. He had a lucky guess early that the Bentley always plays what Crowley feels. This car really loved him and wanted to help him so much. So Aziraphale didn’t sing along or stamped his foot to the beat. His purpose was to feel what Crowley wants to say. He carefully listened to every note of the song and felt deeply its every word.

“Are you alright?” Crowley said getting in the car.

“Yes, totally tickety-boo”

“Tickety-boo”, he tenderly and quietly repeated to himself smiling and starting the engine.

They were riding in silence. But it was a calm one. They both felt comfortable with it. Aziraphale was looking through the window, and it took all of him so much, so he didn’t notice how he started to repeat “born – to love you”.

Crowley started to listen for him. He turned his attention to him glancing for a moment and returned to the road smiling. Of course, he recognized the words of one of his favorite songs. But somehow he wasn’t surprised, but pleased.

“Angel, you’re humming”, he said grinning.

“No, I’m not”, Aziraphale replied affectedly offended.

“Yes, you are”, he immediately uttered in response. “Have you really listened to the Queen?”

“Your car played the one to me”, and they came back to usual softness.

“Bloody car”, Crowley said playing along. “Bloody. _Good_. Car”, he added mumbling to himself and clearly pronouncing every word. “Did you like it?”

“Well, it was a _good_ one”. But actually, it doesn’t answer the question. “I liked it”, he added gently.

“Aaah!”

“May I pick up you tomorrow?” said Crowley parking next to the bookshop.

“I think - there’s the chance – there will be no need to”, angel replied hinting. Crowley knew nothing heartbreaking was coming and just waited. And he was right, oh, he was so right. “Maybe do you want to stay with me in the bookshop?” _And spend all night with him... Next to him_, Crowley thought.

“You s’ure?”

“I’m sure”, angel assured. Crowley felt in his voice that it really was well-thought, and also that it wasn’t today’s decision. He looked at him and met his eyes. He gasped. _What am I gonna do? Say no?_ He thought. Blue. Soft. Affectionate. Under the light of night and shine of eternity. The eyes he never could and never really wanted to say no.

Aziraphale turned over on his right side, and their noses touched. 

“Oh”, Aziraphale said. They smiled blushing and kept looking at each other. “May I kiss you?” the angel said after some pause.

“Yes”

Aziraphale snuggled against him. And their lips touched each other. Their kiss was gingerly and light and the softest and the most tender one and long hoped-for on both sides. They pulled away slowly breathing out. Their foreheads and noses touched. The eyes were still closed. And they were gently smiling.

_The moment of togetherness. Two halves of a whole._

Their heads were lying against each other, and their hands were holding each other between and under their pillows. They were looking at each other.

“I love you so much, dear”

“I love you very much, too, angel”

Aziraphale gently smiled blushing and lowering his eyes then turned over his belly. His arm lied on Crowley’s chest, and his hand was on the back of his neck with his thumb running over its right side again and again and again. Crowley tenderly kissed him into the forehead and then leaned in and pressed their foreheads together again.

“Can’t believe tenderness was invented by the demon from the pits of Hell”. Crowley giggled against his forehead and cuddled him tighter.

Later Aziraphale completely wrapped his arms around Crowley. And his right arm was under his back with his palm between his shoulder blades, and his left arm was on Crowley’s belly. Aziraphale kept nuzzling into him, and Crowley gently hugged him tighter back caressing his forearm or back and instinctively putting his head down to him.

“Angel, I can’t believe this is really you” 

Aziraphale ran his left hand through his hair. He always wanted to touch these deep ginger tongues of flame. “This is really me”, he said smiling. “Though I can’t believe this is really you, too”. He passed his fingers over his forehead then the temple and stopped where the little snake lived.

After a few moments he raised himself a little, and Crowley looked down at him smiling and gave him a good smack. It was a “good night” kiss. It was a “sweet dreams” kiss.

Crowley woke up an early morning. The warm milk-white blanket covered him, and Aziraphale held him in his arms. He felt his warm breath on his skin. He looked around and looked up at Aziraphale and smiled – he was sleeping, calm and graceful. He traced the angel’s cheek with his finger and then held his hand. And Aziraphale squeezed his hand through his dream. Crowley could feel outside’s autumn cool, and he was very thankful he felt _warm._

The whole next day they lost themselves in watching each other. But none of them gave another to know he noticed leaving this fragile magic in the air.

It was marvelous to see Aziraphale making his morning routine. The way he stretches his arms. The way his white lit by sun skin isn’t like a cream ice only just because it was warm and wasn’t melting. The way he buttons up his light blue shirt. The way he accurately makes the bed. The way he straightens his cosmic latte jacket after putting it on. It was adorable.

Without noticing he smiled and licked or bit his lips all day. And Crowley was being touched by this, shook his head and smiled, too.

Aziraphale was reading while Crowley was combing his hair a few steps away. He glanced at him and couldn’t look away anymore. There was art in his every move. There was softness in his every move. His hand gently ran through every lock of his hair. His hand carefully combed some of them up. It was marvelous. Aziraphale was being mesmerized opened his mouth. _He’s beautiful_, he thought. “You’re beautiful, you know?” he said.

A little early Crowley noticed in the reflection of the mirror him watching and smiled blushing.

“Well, I know now at least”, he replied with a light irony filled with much love in his voice finishing his everyday routine and turning to him. “I’m gonna check my plants. Wanna join?” he asked approaching him and putting his hand on the angel’s back.

“I’d love to. But don’t you mind if I stay and read?” Aziraphale replied looking up at him.

Crowley stared into his face with heart eyes.

“S’ure not”, he said softly, leaned down to him and lightly kissed him on his lips. And Aziraphale kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss of completely acceptance and understanding each other. They _loved_ to spend time together, but also they both respected the right of the other for personal space and time for himself only. They both knew it. They both understood it. They both felt it. And both were thankful for it.

“Won’t be long”, he said running his hand through Aziraphale’s hair, pulling away and straightening up.

“Mind how you go, honey. I can’t lose you”

“You won’t lose me”. Crowley leaned down to him again, put his head on his right shoulder and hugged him. “Not now and never”, and he kissed him on a cheek, and Aziraphale pressed himself closer to him reaching for and touching the demon’s warm cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> #wow i really like the idea of crowley and beelzebub being pals  
#nothing and no one in the world convince me crowley isn't scorpio
> 
> Promts:
> 
> 1_"Archangels did what???"_ I actually meant the moment when Uriel pinned Aziraphale to the wall, the 'Bad angels' scene, but my soulmate gave me an idea that it can be any violence toward Aziraphale by archangels like the park scene or the hellfire scene  
2 Gabriel envies Aziraphale he can be with Crowley, but he can't be with Beelzebub (or it's not time for their case yet huh?)  
3 _"And Crowley was being touched by this, shook his head and smiled, too."_ That's the moment in ep2 when Aziraphale thanks Crowley for miracling the stain out of his coat. I don't know why but I find Crowley's reaction sooo cute!
> 
> References:
> 
> 1 _"This is what Crowley called his “smug little bastard” expression"_ [[x](https://twitter.com/aroziraphale/status/1151209108592300032)]  
2 _"Can’t believe tenderness was invented by the demon from the pits of Hell"_ Well, I couldn't find the original blog for some reason, so I give you the link to where it's mentioned [[x](https://twitter.com/anna_downey_/status/1139234253827428354)]  
3 And the last part was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/roman_kvn/status/1150582843904409600) beautiful art!
> 
> Also, it's posted [here](https://ottotheoctopus9.tumblr.com/post/186813952336/the-second-day-of-the-rest-of-their-lives)
> 
> Thank you for love! ❤️


End file.
